Progressing isn't always honesty, but there is hope in love
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: In which Kurosaki Yuzu reflects on the occurrences in her life and the unfairness the abrupt turns in the supernatural community that causes her family suffering. Moving forward with her life she sets her sights in new possibilities. Set during and after the Cold War.
1. Masaki & War

Life before her mother's death was simply heaven. It was no exaggeration, no misinterpretation of a child's mind. It wasn't something she made up in her mind as a fragment to cherish her mother's memory like the memorial poster that dons their living room courtesy of her father. It was simply heaven, _perfection_. There wasn't a day where they weren't happy, every single day filled up with so much love, so much warmth and happiness revolving around the beautiful being that was Masaki Kurosaki even the tears they shed were of happiness and then…4 years after her birth; she was gone…just like that.

Yuzu's safe heaven becomes the closet where she hides in to cry out her sorrows at night to keep her from burdening her grief-stricken father. 3 months after her mother's death she had forced herself to learn how to cook, bandages always covering her fingers and palms as the proof of her efforts and even the food tastes good, not delicious as her mother's had. But it's close enough. She would fill in the shoes Masaki left behind; they were big shoes for a child, but Yuzu shed that title having no time to play focusing in house chores and making sure her siblings to have a meal before they went to bed.

Isshin comes out of the Clinic with a beard on and heavy eyes – he sits on the table and eats the meal she left for him and breaks down into tears, smiling as he ate the Dinner. _"Thank you for being so brave"_ he whispers as he sits by her bed while she pretends to sleep, he tucks her in with her favorite pink rabbit kissing her forehead and doing the same to Karin and he leaves the room. The next morning he is his usual eccentric self, sweeping in a hug and sobbing dramatically when Karin squirms out of his embrace.

When Ichigo doesn't show up after school, he offers his hands saying it was time to do what he should have from the very beginning. At the riverbank, Ichigo finally comes into terms with their mother's death and cries with them while their father holds them so tightly while Karin sheds tears for the last time. Even when she broke her leg she did not cry. Ichigo becomes their fierce protector after the neighborhood kids bully them for being orphans. Yuzu has becomes the homemaker. Isshin is a terrible father.

9 years has done nothing to change her thoughts about her mother, not after finding out the truth about her roots from their father who stares at the ground with a burdened gaze. Karin is shaking to her left, her whole body is trembling and Yuzu herself is unaware of her own reaction until hot tears run down her face while an ice cold feelings wells up in her gut. Rage. Her hands ball up into fists until blood is drawn – Ichigo has been thrown into another War he's too young for _again_ to face the man who caused their mother's death and Yuzu grinds her teeth tighter.

Karin looks at her terrified and even their father looks scared – she stands and leaves silently; she doesn't stand to be in that house a second longer. So many secrets, so many lies they knew she _hated_ them. It was like they couldn't trust each other, she understood if Ichigo didn't trust their father after the Winter War. How could he have kept something like this from them!? They weren't even quite human to begin with, she knew her mother wouldn't have hidden her heritage and it only serves to anger her.

Karin runs past her heading up the hill where she used to meet up with Hitsugaya to play soccer and Yuzu watches her go as the storm that welled up inside of her cools down. There was no use in pointing fingers, but she's never felt so angry in her life so it wears her out and she sits on a nearby bench by the Karakura Honchou Area watching people walk by. She wondered what her life would be like if her mother was still around, would she see Ichigo off with a smile to Soul Society? She probably would…she married a Shinigami and gave him three children, after all.

She realizes something she hadn't when her thoughts were clouded up, there were people in white robes, for some reason the others couldn't see them and the blue cross in their clothes makes her heart stop painfully. They were here for them…they defienetly where and her father was home…alone…Yuzu shoots to her feet running towards the Hospital, Ishida-sensei had to be there! He wasn't. She resists the urge to cry in frustration as her father doesn't pick up the Clinic phone, or his cell phone.

Why did this kind of thing have to happen to them!?

Yuzu panted as she hid in the alleyway, the Quincies were surrounding the house so she jumps over the wall walking past the neighbor's house reaching her house she lands on the grass soundlessly risking a glance to the front. Karin was just up street with labored breathing, her twin nods at her and she shakes her head holding her hand up.

Karin's frustrated glance made her hurry, opening the bathroom window, she climbed in through and smiled blessing Urahara Kisuke for his 'safety measures'. Yuzu pulled out the tile and as her smile grew, taking out the duffle bag she opened it grabbing a black grenade before opening the door carefully and slipped out the kitchen's window. Crawling over the neighbors wall, she ran around the block across the street to reach Karin.

Handing her a pair of goggles she pulls out the safety pin and throws the grenade at the end of the street. A dark blue gas filled the area, tapping the side of the goggles many numbers and codes appeared on them. They were average Reiatsu in comparison to theirs and once there was a lock on she shared a nod with Karin. "Don't hold back." Yuzu blessed Urahara's _play dates_ with Ururu and her brother's paranoia after the Winter War when he gave Karin and her lessons in hand to hand combat and swordsmanship. They were far from weak.

She wouldn't let anyone rob another parent from her again.


	2. Survival & Hope

Her lungs burn, her pulse is racing unnaturally, her limbs ache and the sweat drenching her body makes her hot body cool down from running so much. They got Karin. They got her father. They were trying to get her – this high level Quincy who called himself a Stern Ritter which he claimed he was much stronger than the Soldat she and her twin knocked out. They were the weakest in Wandenreich, the Quincy Army they were a part of and he was one of the strongest.

She couldn't let them take everything away from Ichigo, she _wouldn't_ let him go through that agony of losing everything, she died before, she's _survived_ and she would survive again even if she had to run for the rest of her life. 9 years ago she picked up the little pieces with the help of her father, over a year ago she picked up the broken mess Soul Society left behind and she would put him back together with the help of Rukia once all of this was over. She couldn't afford to die now.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" she ran into a strong chest, she shoved him yet he caught her arms and turned her holding her against him effortlessly. Yuzu whimpered as she began to trash while the purple haired male laughed "don't panic, we're just making a small trip to the Base, his Majesty wants to meet you." Yuzu felt fear like no other, adrenaline pumped in her veins as she shut her eyes while he took her in through these shadows.

"Welcome, my daughter" she opened her eyes only to be shoved forward making her fall on all fours, her body trembled from the earlier strain and she forced herself to look up. A tall menacing man with reddish-brown eyes sat in a chair on top of some kind of stage and she glanced back as a sinking feeling filled her gut at the people wearing Stern Ritter Uniforms behind her. "Don't be frightened, we won't harm you." Yuzu has always scolded Ichigo for using improper language and Karin on occasion when she followed up in his steps, which meant she knew plenty of colorful words.

"We won't harm you? Don't fuckin screw with me, you bastard…you caused my mother's death, my sister is dead because of you and my father is dying! You're killing my brother's comrades! Don't mess with me!" she shouted glaring at him as her eyes seemed to glow amber. His eyes narrowed, she suddenly couldn't breathe as Reiatsu from every single person in the room flared out, she gasped but refused to cower and forced herself to stand up.

She refused to bow to a monster like him.

"Go ahead and kill me…I'm not scared of any of you, least of all another monomaniac with a god complex because you simply think you're special." Yuzu declared glaring at Yhwach for all that was worth. Apparently, they didn't expect her reaction and to make her brother realize there were consequences for turning down _generous_ offers as she had, she'd be made an example off. After a whipping of a total of 50 strikes, her back was exploding agony, but she didn't shed a single tear.

They chained her while she grew almost unconscious holding onto the tender hallucination of her mother who told her to be strong, but that she admits…it's the first figment of imagination regarding her mother she has ever had. A post was set in the center of the city and she was chained there, her dress was completely destroyed from the back, while the ends were stained crimson red along her back that flowed down until it reached her thighs down to her legs.

Yuzu realizes too late, they brought her to the main battlefield, she watches with a heavy heart every Shinigami that is killed. 183 and still counting…her hands grasp the chains of the shackles around her wrists, her hands tighten around the metal making her previous self-inflected wounds reopen causing her hands to bleed again. The tears of her pain that she held back become tears of blood, metaphorically speaking at the lives that are lost with such cruelty and cold-bloodedness.

Yuzu sobs yet she doesn't screw her eyes shut as she wanted to in order to keep future nightmares from plaguing her, she couldn't be so selfish when their fate was so terrible. Yuzu wishes that she has lost her life 9 years ago instead of Masaki because at least her mother would have been able to help her family out while she simply could only express her contempt through words. She was so weak compared to them, those monsters that took lives and had pleasure while doing so.

They wanted to torture her not just physically as they already had, they wanted to torment her psychologically too and a raw shout passes her throat realizing that those Shinigami can easily become Rukia-chan, Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-chan, Abarai-san, Kisuke-san, Yoruichi-chan and Ichigo. The chains shatter, she forces her weak body to move and her mind moves in a haze, she feels her hands curling around the hilt of a Zanpakuto discarded on the ground and she barely process as the blade cuts through flesh.

Soon enough she's standing in pools of blood, the Soldat are dead at her feet while the Shinigami are all looking at her with mixed reactions when pain fills her again. The sword slips from her bloodied hands, her knees cave in and she begins to fall forward only to be caught. _"Thank you"_ those words are whispered in her ear as she's lifted off the ground, the darkness she's eloped in isn't haunting as she had originally expected it to be as she can sense Ichigo's Reiatsu flooding the area.

With new found hope and the imaginary Masaki disappears with a smile.


	3. Alive & Progress

Yuzu wakes up to silence, there isn't shouts of agony or pleads of mercy, there isn't explosions or maniac laughter. There's just silence and for the first time since her mother's death she at ease. It was all over…right? Yuzu shifts and glances at the orangette dozing off by the wall, he's sitting down and his head is hanging while soft snores pass his lips, there's bandages covering him, but he seems fine otherwise and she smiles. It had been a while since her brother looked so at peace.

The blanket fell at her feet as she sat up, wincing on the throbbing it caused which meant her wounds weren't fully healed. Her bare feet padded silently on the ground, her hand holding the blanket that was dragged behind her while she made her way to Ichigo she slowly sank onto the ground pulling the white blanket around them as she snuggled up beside him. The door slid open, violet eyes panic until they land on the figures on the further wall when a fond smile pulled at her lips.

Byakuya is startled at the scene, Rukia doesn't let it bother her – she has seen plenty of things Yuzu does for her brother so she walks up to the two crouching on front of them and snapped a picture with her Deireinshiki for good measure to later send it to the 14 year old who would surely want it. The smile doesn't fade from her face as she takes in the two, leaning against each other, his hand holding her bandaged one, the usual frown missing with a serenity a child could only give off.

Heh, the fool was too much of a worrywart.

Two pairs of brown eyes opened when the Kuchiki siblings left, sharing conspiring looks they snuggled up falling back to sleep and their hands did not separate. Yuzu soon learned what it meant being the 2nd child of Isshin Shiba was, she was the _Princess_ of the Shiba Clan and Ichigo wasn't far behind as the Heir. Karin's soul had been secured, she was with their cousin Kukaku helping the wounded and according to Rukia she would begin the Shinigami Academy in 2 months.

Urahara praises her for not crying as apparently Uryu had told him, Ichigo looks guilty yet proud and Rukia tells her _good girl_ and while it was the kind of thing you told a pet, she felt quite happy for the compliment. Karin is reluctant in resisting the urge to hug her as her back was in pain even with the medication. Rukia's brother was quite nice something that Ichigo was on edge about yet teased the man about becoming a 'big softie' which earned him the end of Senbonzakura.

Yuzu had thrown herself between her brother and the man causing the Noble to stare perplex. Yuzu's maternal instincts were on haywire at the moment, quite sensible she cried randomly pulling Ichigo, Karin and Rukia to hugs that her strange mood swings was becoming something quite common around the Kuchiki Manor. Even Hitsugaya had been a victim to her constant shift of mood, the uncomfortable young Captain gave up on trying to squirm out of her embraces and reluctantly stayed still while patting her back awkwardly.

Her father survives. Yuzu throws herself at him, in tears and crying, Karin cries too while their father who was still wounded hugged them in return pulling Ichigo along which was something they hadn't done since the riverbank. Rukia scolds her for being so reckless and reopening her wounds, she sulks as Isane-Fuktaichou tends to her back before bandaging it and Rukia carries her piggyback to the 13th Division so she could keep an eye on her.

No cooking. No cleaning. No chores. Her fingers twitch holding the need to do something as she lounges in the spacious room that shows a pond full of Koi Fish and she slumps forward against the window with her left arm hanging out feeding the fishes, the duty that Rukia gave her while she did her own. Bored, she didn't hear the door slide open, or when she was called until her shoulder was tapped making her jump out of her skin with a very childish squeak.

Whipping around there's a flamboyant man donning a pink kimono over his Captain's Haori with a Sakkat on his head making her blink a few times. Judging by the description he was Kyoraku Shunsui, Captain of the 8th Division, or at least he was…until he succeeded the Division of his Master, the Soutaichou of the Gotei 13. Yuzu flinched as pain filled her back, throbbing painfully making her realize that Rukia would surely be angry if she reopened her wounds.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Jou-chan" the man said tilting the Sakkat forward, his grey eye glowed in mirth and partially concern as he glanced at her back. "Rukia-chan sent me to fetch you, Ukitake and the others will be having Lunch now" and as it turns out, Rukia didn't send him to get her as they had no idea he was even in the area. The man laughs as she gives him an inquiring look, his Lieutenant hit him with a textbook claiming he only wanted to be a pervert since they all knew she couldn't be walking around and he carried her.

If she wasn't used to people like her father, or Urahara then she might have found his personality a tad bit disturbing. The meal feels tasteless despite the fact that everyone's expressions says otherwise, it's not the medication she's on rather…she's not used to eating others cooking that wasn't her mother's, she only ate Orihime's to be polite. Yuzu hopes that she heals soon because she wouldn't be able to stand eating something that wasn't made by her hand.

Apparently, Rukia shares the sentiment.

The second she's semi-healed, she hugs Isane-Fuktaichou who gives the okay to cook and Rukia eagerly lets her into the kitchen, she finds herself making quite a few delicious dishes that several of the Shinigami who had freeloaded at her home come by to eat her food which gains the Soutaichou curiosity at their high praises of her cooking being better than anyone's while Ichigo fought for the food despite her scolding him about being rude.

Yuzu will miss her days in Soul Society alas, she was human and had to return home.


	4. Future, Marriage & Mischief

Ichigo can't help but chuckle to himself and his hand covers Rukia's mouth while Byakuya watches the seen with something akin to amusement. It's been 3 weeks since the new school year began and almost 2 years since the Cold War against the Quincy in which Karin died and was currently attending the Shinigami Academy, he managed to convince Central 46 to let him stay until Yuzu turned 18 so she wouldn't stay alone in Karakura Town, of course with him at the University and Yuzu in her 3rd Year in Junior High meant she had more liberty and privacy than before.

It was that reason he often caught her blasting music in the kitchen at full volume, singing along and sometimes dancing while she prepared supper – like now. " Kirameku toki wo sotto mune ni lala himete mukau kono michi no naka mou mayo wa nai sonna wake wa nakute boku wa hitasura mou hisshi nan da boku no koto wo yurushita basho ga mada mitsukeranai nara tada shinjita michi wo kirihiraki kyou mo asu susunnde yukunda…" she spun her face flushing pink in color as she spotted them. "Do I want to know how long you've all been there?" she asked meekly

"I don't think so"

"I thought as much" she said blush darkening as she lowered the music before giving a small sigh "supper will be done soon so take a seat, I'll bring tea right away" Yuzu said politely. Ichigo nodded releasing Rukia as they made their way towards the living room, it wasn't too rare to have both Kuchiki Siblings visiting his home, it was rare for other Shinigami to step into Karakura Town at all with the exception of Toshiro and Rangiku, but the Lieutenant was usually hosted by Orihime while the Captain almost begged to be permitted to stay in their home.

"Here you go, tea" Yuzu said setting down the 3 tea cups "I'll be upstairs if you need anything, the food needs to boil so—"

"Stay, this involves Clan matters" Byakuya cut her off, Ichigo quirked a brow and Rukia nodded losing all happiness and he realized it must involve his sister. Yuzu uncertain sat beside him while his body unconsciously stiffened "the meeting amongst Clan Patriarch's and the Elders of each Great Noble House decreed a law yesterday" Byakuya continued "a law where all unwed Princesses must choose a proper suitor or be chosen one by the majority of age" his pointed gaze at the burnet said it all.

"I'm the second born and eldest daughter of the Clan Head of the Shiba Clan…" she whispered

"What!? Are you kidding me!?" Ichigo exclaimed shooting up to his feet "that's not fair, you can't seriously—!"

"Ichigo, sit down" Yuzu stated looking straight at Byakuya, this was obviously a scheme set by the Elders. "I'll turn 16 in less than a week…they've been planning this since the War, which means they have a candidate; who is it?" Rukia looked at her brother who shut his eyes, he was sworn to secrecy she however wasn't. "Rukia-chan" Ichigo looked at the Lieutenant wanting to know who was the stuck up Noble that they wanted to marry his sister off to.

"It's uncertain, but it's a high possibility that the Noble chosen won't be from the Great Five Noble Houses" the Lieutenant hesitated briefly "he is a powerful Shinigami" two pairs of brown eyes stared at her. "It's…Kyoraku-Soutaichou" Ichigo's eyes grew as the burnet stared stunned, of all people…the Soutaichou?

The man she met briefly after the War as she was hosted in his best friend's Division while her Reiatsu matured during her stay in Soul Society. She had trained under Urahara to mature her power and her Kido was quite advanced, her Hakuda top notch to hold her own against her brother and Zanjutsu…well, she hadn't died in a spar against Urahara yet. Last Yuzu heard, Ukitake rarely got his attacks because his body was strengthened by the influence of her Reiatsu.

"Not that I don't trust Kyoraku-san, but isn't he a _little_ too old? And what the hell are they doing—!?"

"It's not that at all, Ichigo" Yuzu cut him off as she trailed off in thought "the Shiba Clan is just reviving, they'll gather the two last members and by having me marry to leader of the Gotei 13 is like an insurance" Byakuya's nod was enough confirmation to her theory "but it isn't just that, they'll be killing two birds with one stone. How cunning…"

"What do you mean?" and it wasn't Ichigo, but Rukia who asked.

"The Shiba Clan is only second to the Shihoin Clan in terms of power, there are very few living members of the main branch: Otou-san, Kukaku-kun, Ganju, Karin-chan, you and me that makes 6 of us, which only 2 are active Shinigami and 2 potentials, you and Onii-chan will get married the second he moves into Soul Society thus the Heir has strong connections to the Kuchiki Clan. However, the Princess needs to give potential heirs _if_ your children aren't as powerful as you are"

"Because I wasn't born a Noble" Rukia stated

"Exactly, I was; both of my bloodlines are pure and Kyoraku-Soutaichou is a very powerful Shinigami of pure Noble lineage as well, any children we'd potentially have are potential to become very powerful as well." Yuzu stated "they certainly know what they're doing, they're not Elders for nothing" she said with a small smile.

"Why are you smiling for!?"

"It's just interesting, wouldn't you like to know how this will end if the Princess goes missing mysteriously with no trace of her?" she asked eyes glinting in mischief, "I trust that I'll have your cooperation in this little task of mine, Byakuya-sama?" his lips curled up in a small smirk, grey eyes glowing in mirth and Ichigo gaped at the two of them. That guy knew she would react like this!? Rukia seemed amused at Yuzu's words.


	5. The End!

To sneak Yuzu into Soul Society was a little too easy for Urahara, the blonde had been happy to and Yoruichi tagged along for giggles as she'd make everything believable since she _was_ the Clan Head of the Shihoin Family. The plan was to disguise his sister as a maid, Ginrei Kuchiki's _personal_ maid – Urahara had given her a lavender colored wig which had a hime-cut hairstyle with grey eye contacts and he barely recognized her himself, she would turn 16 in less than 4 days when he 'stormed' into Soul Society demanding answers as to who had taken his sister.

He was surprised at how easy it was for Byakuya to not outright lie, but give his truthful statements and Yoruichi with such a serious persona made him nearly burst into hysterical laughter as Yuzu in the guise of a maid brought tea or the occasional snack and Ginrei's small smirk said that he was amused by all the commotion occurring. He had to cover his face pretending to be distraught so they wouldn't spot his large grin and it only grew larger as the next few days passed.

The Elders grew antsy.

"Its worth making them squirm, Karin and Otou-san are a tad bit worried but I'll explain later" Yuzu said as she held the tray of tea, she was in her maid disguise where he had managed to corner her. "Granted, I got some unexpected support but you can say its more of a _you reap what you sow_ kind of thing" she added as an afterthought "did you know that they wanted to force Ukitake-san to marry another woman while he was already courting a young Noble woman?" his eyes grew slightly,

"You're kidding"

"Yuzu has already made contact with the Elders, she had a Letter delivered by Usagi-san that they have to agree to her terms if they want her to return" Usagi Yuki was Yuzu's maid name that Rukia had chosen, the sarcasm his sister spoke in was full of amusement that he realized she was having way too much fun toying with the old bags.

"Ichigo-kun" he stiffened

"K…Kyoraku-san" the man smiled tilting his head

"What are you hiding?" he questioned, his lone grey eye sharp and the orangette squirmed

"You shouldn't tease him so much, he's a terrible liar" the _maid_ spoke, Ichigo whirled around to demand what she was doing.

"That he is, it's a good thing to have such honest younglings around, ne? _Usagi-chan_?" it dawned Ichigo, the Senior Captain knew everything, but Yuzu didn't seem deterred. If anything she didn't even bat an eyelash, humming curiously as she gave a nod her expression carefully composed. "I hear a certain young Shiba is up to mischief"

"Like I was telling the young master, Kyoraku-Dono: It's more of a reap what you sow and they shouldn't have bitten more than they were able to chew, its for that reason that they've no choice other than to listen to that young Shiba's whims and spoilt demands" the orangette paled, what was she _doing_!? Kyoraku's sharp gaze fell on her and Yuzu unwavering stared back clearly not feeling pressured by the man's keen observations.

"I suppose that's true, I'm quite surprised she agreed marrying a man like myself" Ichigo choked – Yuzu did _what_!?

"I'm certain that the young lady doesn't see it as a burden or a duty" she spoke with a small smile as her gaze fell onto one of the many garden's in the Kuchiki Manor. "It may be an opportunity for her to begin anew, she knows that a man like yourself will care for her and intimate feelings can develop – there is time to spare in this world, after all" Ichigo's body relaxed _'don't tell me that she's really going for it'_ he thought "unless" her eyes were trained on the Soutaichou "you have a reason for her to not trust nor believe in you, Kyoraku-Dono."

"!" the man seemed speechless,

"Forgive my blunt words, I shall take my leave now, the master awaits my presence" she walked past both Shinigami, Ichigo risked a glance to the Soutaichou whose expression was one of surprise, but then he tilted his Sakkat forward with a small chuckle. Oh, he defienetly knew who that maid was…

"You have an interesting sister, Ichigo-kun."


End file.
